The Hottest Day
Transcript Phineas: Wow, Ferb. the 3rd time this summer it's been the hottest day. We've built a beach, and a water ball. Now what? Ferb: An indoor obstacle course? Phineas: Yeah! Great idea! I'll call in the gang! Ferb: Other than Isabella? Phineas: Yeah, I think her and the Fireside Girls are in Atches National Park. Cut to the Fireside Girls in Arches. Milly: Wow, it's been colder in the desert. Gretchen: This IS the desert. Milly: Oh, yeah. Cut back to Phineas and Ferb's house. Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Cut to D.E.I. Vanessa: Hey, Adyson. Adyson: Yeah? Vanessa: Dad's gone! Anna: Where's he going? Vanessa: I saw he left a note on the door. Adyson, Vanessa, and Anna read the note. Adyson: An international EVIL convention? Vanessa: It says so. Anna: Ugh. Vanessa: Why aren't you with the other Fireside Girls in Arches? Adyson: Anna was supposed to go, but she forgot, and I was chosen to stay. Vanessa: Why are you staying? Adyson: I dunno. Lodge duties, like cleaning the hot tub... Vanessa: You have a hot tub? Adyson: Yeah. Wait, hang on. I'm getting a call. Adyson goes to her bedroom. Adyson: Hello? Joey: Hi, Adyson! Adyson: Oh, hi. Joey: Want to go on a date tonight? Adyson: Sure! Joey: I think Phineas and Ferb are building something. Adyson: Why? Joey: Two reasons: They build something almost every day, and I can see it from my bedroom window of my mansion. Adyson: You have a mansion? Joey: Yeah. Adyson looks out across the skyline. Adyson: I don't know why I didn't see that before. Although, it's half the size of my house. Joey: I think I see a bit of yours. Does it have stripes running down it? Adyson: Sort of. Joey: Is it purplish-blue? Adyson: Yeah! Joey: Hang on, I need to feed my family's cats and dogs. Adyson walks out and looks at the elevator. It is out of order. Adyson: Well, I guess I do have my 'Extreme Bannister Sliding" patch. Aydson slides down. Adyson: Oh yeah! Inner Adyson: Steer! Normal Adyson: That was faster than an elevator. I should try this more often. Back at Phineas and Ferb's house... Baljeet: Let's see, we could try Hockey Z-9 again... Buford: Or S'Winter. Phineas: We've done those before! Ferb: Super bed bouncing and pillow fights indoors? Phineas: Indoors? Inner Phineas: C'mon, Ferb knowns extradimensional building making. Normal Phineas: Ferb, you're a genius! I'll go get some building supplies. Ferb: Hey, where's Perry? Cut to Perry in his lair. Carl: Major Monogram isn't here today, but I know Doofenshmirtz must be up to something. See you at lunch tomorrow! Perry just walks off and takes off in with his jetpack. Back at Phineas and Ferb's house... Joey: Hey, Phineas. Phineas: Hey Joey. How did the weekend tournament go? Joey: Good. I beat most of the players because they were around 1970. Irving: My rating is 1883. Phineas: How did Irving get here? Joey: I dunno. Anyways, I bought snacks. Adyson: Hi, Joey. Joey: I should've saved that response for about 2 seconds later. Adyson: Is that In n' Out? Joey: Yeah. Buford: How do you know we'll like it? Joey: Remember? I made a list of your favorite hamburgers. Adyson: Or cheeseburgers. Joey: And cheeseburgers. The gang goes into the house to eat. Joey: After our fun, want to play video games? Baljeet: Video games? Joey: Yeah... Baljeet: I do not like video games! Phineas: Ok guys, calm down. Baljeet: Wow, this is good!